


Imposing Insanity

by slutpunsarewhoreable



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Jack Napier - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, The Dark Knight
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Dark Knight, F/M, Joker - Freeform, Pre-Joker, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Why so serious?, You wanna know how I got these scars?, jack napier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunsarewhoreable/pseuds/slutpunsarewhoreable
Summary: Y/n was just an ordinary girl... Until she was invited to a party that just so happened to be crashed by none other than the Clown Prince of Crime himself, the Joker. She is taken as a hostage that night and kept around by the Joker for who knows what dastardly reason. His obsession with her grows as the days progress. Soon, she is known throughout Gotham as the Joker's little doll.





	1. Chapter One: Impending Invitations

   My day started off pretty normally with a cup of tea. I then cleaned house and did a bit of work on my current novel, a psychological thriller. I was trying to ignore the sheer panic at having to go to a party tonight, but it couldn't be helped. Many of my sponsors would be there and my publicist was practically forcing me to make an appearance. I started getting ready about three hours early, which turned out to be a mistake as I had nothing else to do in my nice clothes. I couldn't paint to take my mind off the stress in this dress! At least I got to pick out my own dress. My publicist, Mary, would have put me in some revealing and bedazzled thing. I chose a simple, purple dress. It showed no cleavage and went down to my knees, just how I liked it. I didn't like to draw too much attention to myself at large parties due to my anxiety. I chose to be an author partly because of the isolated part of it, only to be surprised by the amount of public work it took. At least I got to do what I loved. 

  Finally, the time came to leave. I grabbed my over the shoulder clutch and checked it's contents three times to make sure I had my keys before locking my apartment door behind me. I walked down the stairs and out the door, hailing a taxi. I paid the driver ahead of time and told him the address. Bruce Wayne's penthouse. The driver stared at me in shock before hitting the gas and getting me there fast. I showed my invitation and I.D. at the door before entering the loud scene. I had only been there for about fifteen minutes before _it_ happened. I was speaking to several sponsors towards the edge of the crowd so as not to feel too trapped. That's when the elevator's doors opened to reveal the most feared man in Gotham. The Joker. 

"We made it." 

He entered the room with a shotgun, firing once into the air. People scrambled back in terror. 

"Gooood evening ladies and _gentlemen._ We are tonight's entertainment!" 

He grabbed a bit of food and talked around it in his mouth. 

"I only have one question...Where is Harvey Dent?" 

He traced his gun across the front of the crowd and took a glass of champagne, throwing it's contents out before miming drinking. I jolted at the sound of the glass being smacked down on the table. His eyes found mine. They were dark and dangerous and I felt the fear well up. He tore his eyes away to slap at a woman's face as she cowered away from him.

"You know where Harvey is? Do you know who he is?"

The Joker grabbed a man's face and shook it a bit before getting up in his personal space.

"Do you know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something.. just something little, huh?"

He shoved the poor man's face away.

"No." 

The clown took another bit of food and faced off with an older, balding gentleman. 

"You know, I'll settle for his loved ones."

The brave man spoke up. 

"We're not intimidated by _thugs_."

I feared for the old man's life as the Joker gave him a confused look. 

"You know... you _remind_ me of my _father_."

Then, the Joker grabbed the poor, old man's face and held a knife up to him. 

"I _hated_ my father." 

I don't know what possessed me, but in that moment, that one little moment, I knew I had to do something. I stepped forward. 

"Leave him alone!" 

The Joker immediately let go of the bespectacled man to face me. I hated myself for speaking up, but could not regret it. I couldn't let him harm that old man. 

"Welllllll... _look_ at youuuuu!" 

I gulped, but straightened up to stand tall and look unafraid. The Joker swept his hair out of his face and licked his lips, eyeing me up and down. 

" _You_ are wearing _my_ color. Were you trying to get my _attention,_ doll?" 

I shook my head and bit my tongue to stop a whimper. The Joker rushed towards me and took a hold of my hands, his knife still in one of his. 

"You look soooo _lovely_ , my dear. I could just _eat you up_!" 

He made a snarling sound and kissed at my hands. I let out a surprised cry and he laughed. That's when the one and only Rachel Dawes came to my rescue. 

"Okay, **stop**." 

The Joker looked confused yet again and tucked my hand into his arm, dragging me to where Rachel was standing. 

"Well hello, beautiful!" 

He stuck his mouth right into my ear and whispered something about not being jealous, I don't know. I was too deep in my panic attack to really hear. 

"You must be Harvey's squeeze." 

I took a deep breath. 

"And you are beautiful."

He circled her once, but didn't drag me along, thankfully. I scrambled back a bit. 

"You look nervous. Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got em?" 

He put the knife to her face. 

"C'mere. _**Hey,** look at me. _ So I have this _wife_ , she was _beautiful_ -like you-who tells me... I _worry too much.._ who tells me I oughta _smile more..._ Who _gambles_ and gets in deep with the **_sharks.. Hey._** One day they carve her face. And we have no money for _surgeries._ She can't take it. I just wanna see her _smile_ again! Hm? I j _ust want her to know_ that I don't _care_ about the _ **scars**! _ SO I stick a _razor_ in _my mouth_ and do this-"

He shows off his scars.

"-to myself. And you know what? _She can't **stand** the **sight** of me!_ She _leaves._.. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always laughing!"   
  
He takes his blade away and she takes the opportunity to kick him in the groin. He grunts in pain and laughs. 

"A liiiittle fight in you. I like that."  

Then, a deep voice came out of nowhere. 

" **Then you're gonna love me**."

 Batman hit the Joker away from Rachel and several of the Joker's men joined the fight. It was mostly a blur of black as Batman beat up the Joker's hitman. He was punched to the ground by one and then hit by the Joker. I gasped loudly as the clown unsheathed a blade in his shoe and kicked Batman in the stomach. He was soon hit by Batman and sent to the ground, but as Batman was busy with another thug, the Joker took a hold of Rachel. He held a gun to her head. 

" **Drop the gun.** "

"Oh, sure! You just take off your little mask and tell us all who you really are, hm?" 

The Joker laughed and shot the window behind him. I jolted and let out a whimper, which drew the Joker's attention back to me. He glanced back and forth from Batman to me before taking Rachel's arm and holding her out the window. 

" **Let her go.** " 

"Very poor choice of words." 

Then, the Joker let go. He laughed as Batman dove out the window to save Rachel and made eye contact with me. I started scrambling away as he approached, but he was too quick. He grabbed my arm and jerked me against his side. I felt his gloved hand slip around my waist as he spoke directly into my ear. 

"Don't move, _doll_." 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I was dragged downstairs by the Joker, as the elevator had been crowded with the masses trying to escape. He took me outside and to a black armored van. The door was yanked open quickly and I was thrown into the back. I barely had time to scramble back before the Joker was slamming the door shut and getting up in my face. 

"Soooo, _dolly. What'll it be?_  Will you be a good little girl and do as I say, or will we have to get rid of you?" 

I let out a whimper and nodded

" ** _Say it,_** dolly,  ** _say you'll be a_** _good girl_!" 

I cried out 

"I'll be good! I swear I'll be good!" 

The Joker smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were so dark and they screamed "Danger!" His face was inches away from mine as he practically purred in response. 

"Good. Because you _know_ , I _like_ you. _I_ think that we'll have _fun_!" 

Tears were rolling freely down my face now as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on my wet cheek. He licked his lips and moaned. 

"Now. We'd better _secure_ you so you don't get any.. uhm, _ideas_." 

The Joker looked around for something but came up empty handed, so he took off his dirty tie and began tying my wrists together. He then slung my tied arms around his neck and curled his arms around my waist. I struggled away and tried to hit him in the head, but he just laughed. That laugh was so terrifying... so unhinged. I cried as the Joker held my close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short!!! Please don't be shy to leave comments or kudos, they genuinely do help the writing process by boosting my confidence a bit lol. Also, any suggestions are welcome and any critiques will be taken sadly but with genuine wish to improve.


	3. Chapter Three

My wrists burned as the Joker yanked me out of the van and into an old warehouse. He dragged me up the stairs and into an attic room. It was musty and there were cobwebs everywhere. I yelped as he threw me to the ground quickly. I struggled to sit up, my tied hands making things difficult. The Joker squatted down to my level and cocked his head at me. He watched as I started scooting away from him, then suddenly grabbed my ankle. I let out a screech as he pulled me closer to him. His hand met the back of my neck almost gently. He carefully pulled my face up, only inches from his. I whimpered at his breath hitting my face in deep puffs. My eyes screwed shut as he got closer and closer... 

"Boss! We have a problem."   
  
The Joker growled. My eyes opened to find him looking towards the door. 

"You had better have a _damned good reason_ to **interrupt** me!"

The henchman looked nervous and glanced back. 

"On second thought... I think I can handle this!"   
  
As the man disappeared, the Joker turned back to me. His eyes were hungry. I had no doubt that he wanted to satiate his needs. I gulped as he got closer again, his face in mine. His breath was hot and it hit my face once more. He chuckled at my struggles, gripping my hair. 

"C'mon, _doll-face_. Don't ya wanna _kiss_?"

His eyes were now all that I could see. They were dark pools of mystery and danger. I couldn't tear myself from his eyes. They were so sharp, so hungry. He panted and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling my body to his. He leaned even closer and I could feel his mouth at mine. I let out a cry and his hand left my hair to wipe away my tears in a mock form of sympathy. 

"Ohhh, dolly. Calm down. I promise I'll stop after a little kissing... for now." 

I cried louder and his mouth moved in to claim mine. He moaned into the kiss almost immediately. His lips were rough and quick to take over. He bit my lip and I gasped. He invaded my mouth with his tongue, moving in quick, rough ways. I couldn't help but notice that he was a good kisser. He was powerful and before I knew it, I was limp in his arms. I didn't respond, but I had stopped fighting. What was the use? He pulled back and panted, looking down at my disheveled appearance before diving in again. He grunted a bit and readjusted. Now he was sitting on the ground, me pulled into his lap. He gripped my waist and ran his fingers up and down my side. I shivered when he brushed over sensitive skin. He stopped kissing to chuckle and start rubbing at my bare skin. I whimpered and he pulled me even closer to him. 

"We're going to have fuuuun, doll."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a kudos and comment!


	4. Chapter Four

His dark eyes followed my every move as I struggled to get away. His eyes roamed up and down my body as I succeeded, falling to the floor. My dress was ripped and dirty already as his grimy hands reached out for me again. I backed away, my eyes lighting up with a fire I didn't know I had. 

"Don't you  **dare** fucking touch me!" 

The Joker donned a mock surprised face and threw his hands up in a defensive gesture. 

"So the kitten has _clawwwwssss_." 

His hissing seemed to put out my fire as my eyes darted around for an exit. 

"Nononononono **no.** Look. Right. Here." 

The Joker indicated his eyes with his now bare fingers. I carefully met his gaze and held it, no matter how much I was shaking. 

" _Good_ girl. Now why don'tcha c'mon over here like you **were** and uhhh... sit on my lap? Hmm?" 

I wrinkled my nose. 

"You look a bit **hesitant**. Why? Is it because of the _scars?_ "

I shook my head but he continued. 

"You wanna know how I got 'em?" 

Again, I shook my head, but it seemed like he was on a roll, and nothing was going to stop him. Not now. Not ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really loving these kudos and comments, guys! Thank you so much for them! I honestly really appreciate them and they genuinely help with motivating me to write more. Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me!! I'm not gonna make excuses because I sincerely could've updated sooner. I think I'm out of my funk, though! I'm planning on writing more this summer.   
> This chapter will contain a bit of gore, spoken by our dear Joker. The gore is about a cat. Speaking of which... this is the most ridiculous backstory but I thought it'd fit with the story. I dunno. Tell me how dumb it is in the comments.

The Joker stalked towards you, his grin stretching on one side of his face. His tongue was busy at work, feeling the scar tissue inside his cheek. He crouched in front of you, his hands shaking. 

"When I was a little boy, I had a beeaauuuutiful kitten... she had this long, beautiful-" 

The Joker took some of your hair in between his fingers, caressing it.

"-fur. It was so soft. But then, you see... the neighborhood bully took my precious little kitten and... he. wrung. her. neck."   
The Joker shuddered. 

"She wasn't, uh, quite dead when I found her. Her eyes had been gouged out but she still seemed to know me. She pawed at my face and left a scratch here..." 

The Joker traced a scar. 

"and here." 

The Joker traced the other scar.

"After that... I just couldn't take it! I went home and I... c a r v e d them d e e p e r." 

The Joker took in my horrified look. His face suddenly lit up. 

"It's a sort of... memorial, isn't it!" 

Your breath hitched. 

"You're sick." 

The Joker's eyes flashed. 

"I'm... sick? I'm sick. I'M sick?" 

His tongue moved furiously against his scars and lips. He blinked rapidly and grabbed your arm, yanking you close to his chest and standing, dragging you to your feet. 

"Well, then, kitten. I think I need a nurse!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Let me know what you thought of the chapter! I also assume that you've noticed that I'm not doing the italicizing and bolding words. Perhaps I will go back later and perfect the style of it, after it's finished. Thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Would love suggestions, kudos, and comments! You know the drill lol but really i live for comments and kudos and let's be honest i could use some suggestions


End file.
